In a recent trend, an area of a display panel of an electronic device is progressively increased in size. Therefore, strong demand exists for upsizing of display panel, to respond to the trend.
Currently, an electronic device such as a mobile phone may have a housing and a display panel mounted on the housing, and a front camera disposed in the front of the housing. The front camera is adjacent to the display panel and may occupy a certain area of the front of the housing. Therefore a size of the display panel is limited. It is desirable to provide an electronic device that has a greater display size than in the past, and the front camera of the electronic device needs to be arranged in a desire manner.